Des liens peu communs
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Vingt ans. Pour un Transformer, ce n'est rien, un court laps de temps, quelques grains de sable dans l'infini. Mais pour ce naufragé du ciel, ces grains furent remplis d'évènements, bons ou mauvais, mais surtout remplis de vie. Une vie passée aux côtés de celle qui protège les hommes et aux côtés de la lumière, une vie qui lui est chère, et pour laquelle il se battra jusqu'au bout.
1. Le sel des falaises

**Cet OS est écrit durant un jeu du Fof, où il fallait écrire via des drabbles de 100 mots. Pour plus de précision vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **L'histoire se place dans l'univers de Transformers Prime, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu la série pour comprendre.** **S'il faut que j'explique certains mots dites le moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'ivresse.

L'émotion partagée par les deux personnes à l'instant précis.

Le compteur de vitesse sur le point d'exploser, les pneus qui raclaient le bitume, le vent qui glissait comme de l'eau sur la carrosserie, et surtout, la sensation de liberté, que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

Primus qu'il adorait cela.

Bien sûr, il aurait aimé que celle à l'intérieur ressente la même chose. Mais il pouvait sentir son corps bouillonnant d'excitation sur son siège, son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait quand il prenait un virage, le rire chaleureux qui jaillissait de sa gorge.

Il n'y avait plus que l'humaine et le Décepticon, désormais.

* * *

Peu à peu il ralentit, pour enfin s'arrêter au bord d'une falaise. L'odeur de la mer les entoure alors qu'elle descend et qu'il se transforme. Un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres métalliques.

\- Alors ? N'était-ce pas génial ? Je suis sûr qu'aucune machine terrienne n'est capable de rivaliser avec un cybertronien.

Elle hausse un sourcil amusé devant sa présomption.

\- De toute manière, réplique t-elle, personne ne peut aller plus vite qu'une étoile filante.

Ils rient ensemble, puis s'installent, elle sur son épaule, lui au bord de la falaise, les jambes pendues dans le vide.

L'étoile filante sait aussi ralentir, et en profiter.

* * *

Il vient des étoiles, là où les hommes projettent leurs rêves et leur curiosité. Mais son étoile a été anéantie par la guerre, et ses rêves brisés en morceaux. Il s'est enfui, dégoûté par tant de violence, avec une poignée d'autres Décepticons, renégats comme lui. Un comportement inadéquat par rapport à sa faction, d'habitude sanguinaire ? Peut-être bien. Mais nul ne choisit son origine.

Tous les autres sont morts, ou disparus. Il s'est écrasé, seul, sur ce morceau de caillou si différent de chez lui.

Il est coincé ici, désormais. Mais, au moins, une petite créature rend cet endroit plus vivable.

* * *

D'où elle vient l'importe peu. Pourquoi s'intéresser à son origine ? Beaucoup la définissent par son nom, par son genre ou sa couleur de peau. Et bon sang ce qu'elle déteste ça.

Lui la voit comme il voit tous les autres humains, c'est-à-dire un tas de chair. Bon, ce n'est pas une vision très gratifiante. Mais avec lui, elle est avant tout humaine. Il prétend qu'elle est une exception par rapport aux autres créatures. Son masque de dédain est plutôt comique.

Cluster n'aime rien tant que de donner à Alessandra le respect qu'elle mérite. Il est son robot préféré, après tout.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont très importantes ! J'espère que la présentation de mes personnages vous a plu :D**


	2. Le monde vu d'ici

**Cet OS est écrit durant un jeu du Fof, sur le thème "contrainte" avec un thème ajouté toutes les 10 minutes: chaos, gorgonzola, peluche, vison, allée. J'avoue que ce thème m'a fait bien rire xD**

 **Chronologiquement ce chapitre a lieu avant le premier.**

 **En avant la lecture !**

* * *

Quand Cluster avait décidé qu'il resterait auprès d'Alessandra (après tout, un allié sur cette planète inconnue était toujours utile), il savait qu'il devrait faire face à beaucoup de contraintes. Déjà, tout était trop petit pour lui. Sérieusement pourquoi les autochtones de ce caillou, et par conséquent leurs habitations, étaient de taille aussi réduite ?! À chaque fois qu'il se transformait en mode bipède, ou bien il se cognait de partout, ou bien il écrasait quelque chose. Il faisait juste un mouvement, et c'était le chaos. Il s'était une fois transformé dans le garage d'Alessandra: il avait troué le plafond. L'humaine lui avait hurlé dessus selon quoi son salaire de mécanicienne ne serait pas suffisant pour payer les dégâts, et il s'était bouché les audios avec une grimace alors qu'elle le traitait de noms d'oiseaux atypiques (il ne savait pas ce qu'était une "tranche de gorgonzola moisi" ou une "peluche galeuse", et il n'avait pas envie de le découvrir). Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être bruyante, pour une créature aussi minuscule ! Il avait fallu trouver un abri pour le Décepticon, parce qu'il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il reste dehors, à la merci des éléments terriens (ce qu'il pouvait haïr la pluie !) ou qu'il soit enfermé dans son mode véhicule, parce que bonjour, il aimait conduire mais il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes quand même ! Au final il s'était aménagé une cachette dans une grotte taillée dans les falaises non loin de la maison d'Alessandra. C'était un peu humide mais c'était mieux que rien. Mais l'humaine l'avait aidé à rendre le lieu habitable et il lui en était reconnaissant. Bon, ça, il ne le lui avouerait pas de sitôt. Il avait sa fierté de Décepticon à conserver quand même, et il avait suffisamment de dettes envers elle.

Elles avaient commencé avec leur premier contact. Quand elle l'avait trouvé, en mode véhicule pour ne pas gaspiller d'énergie, il était sur le point de plonger en stase, tant il était affamé et ses blessures profondes. Il aurait fusionné avec l'AllSpark si elle ne l'avait pas ramené dans son garage et réparé. Pour sûr, ç'avait été une expérience étrange, que de sentir ses mains un peu partout sur son corps, calmes et expertes comme celle d'un médecin. Étrange aussi d'entendre sa voix, lointaine, mais douce, qui s'adressait à lui comme si elle savait qu'il n'était pas une voiture ordinaire.

"D'où peux-tu bien venir ?"

"Celui qui t'a fabriqué est soit un fou, soit un génie."

"Ta machinerie est tout simplement impressionnante !"

"Je serai prête à vendre le manteau en vison de _Mamma_ pour avoir une voiture dans ton genre."

"Tu n'es pas… une voiture comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?"

" _Stupida che sono_ , voilà que je parle à une Jeep. Être seule n'a pas que des avantages."

"Mais au moins m'occuper de toi est un bon passe-temps."

"Et puis, je peux parler à cœur ouvert. Les voitures ne jugent pas les autres, contrairement aux humains."

Elle ne semblait pas apprécier ses semblables, d'après ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle se confessait à lui d'une étrange manière, un peu comme si elle prêchait dans le désert, mais elle le faisait quand même, parce qu'ici nul ne viendrait lui dérober le droit d'exprimer ses pensées.

Et lui écoutait ces mots lointains, qui servaient d'ancre, qui l'empêchait de quitter l'allée de la conscience et de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Petit à petit, grâce à ses soins, il eut assez de force pour lui envoyer un message. Il avait réussi à capter un signal d'Energon, faible mais présent non loin d'ici. Il fallait juste que l'humaine accepte de lui en ramener…

Étrangement, elle ne sembla pas effrayée par le fait qu'elle reçoive un mail sorti de nulle part. Elle avait même l'air plutôt curieuse. Et plus tard, elle était effectivement revenue avec quelques cubes d'Energon, pour le plus grand bonheur de Cluster.

Lorsqu'il s'était transformé devant elle, elle avait paru surprise, mais c'était tout. Pendant un long moment ils s'étaient fixés sans rien dire, chacun étudiant l'autre.

Puis il avait parlé :

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça à une créature aussi insignifiante… mais j'ai désormais une dette envers toi, masse de chair.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et son visage avait eu l'air… offensé.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, surtout !

\- Qu- C'est ce que je viens de faire !

\- Ah bon ? Parce que votre ton de remerciement était assez méprisant !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! Les Décepticons ne témoignent jamais de gratitude d'habitude, alors excuse-moi si je manque de pratique !

Devant son air confus, il lui expliqua qu'il venait d'une planète éloignée, du nom de Cybertron, devenue stérile après des siècles de guerre. Et "Décepticon" désignait la faction à laquelle il avait appartenu.

Mais Décepticon, il ne l'était plus désormais. Parce qu'il avait déserté, un acte considéré comme l'une des pires trahisons. Il s'était écrasé sur Terre, et espérait y trouver un refuge.

Il avait été pour le moins étonné, lorsque l'humaine lui avait proposé son aide. Mais, après tout, il avait effectivement besoin d'un guide pour survivre sur cette planète. Il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire, mais parfois, elle lui lançait un étrange regard, comme si elle savait pourquoi il restait auprès d'elle. Il ignorait, en revanche, ce qui avait poussé Alessandra à lui offrir un appui.

Il ne pouvait pas le lui demander, du moins pas exiger une explication. C'était lui qui avait une dette envers elle, pas l'inverse. Il espérait pouvoir s'en acquitter, qu'elle lui dise un jour qu'est-ce qui pouvait la motiver à prendre soin d'un robot géant venu d'ailleurs.

Mais, malgré tout, cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait accordé de l'attention. Et il appréciait cela.

* * *

 **Ça finit un peu sec... Mais j'aime beaucoup cette drôle de paire et j'espère continuer à écrire sur eux :D**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse au plus haut point !**

 **À bientôt :)**


	3. Le temps des rêves

**Re-bonjour ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _Alle anime perse dovremmo dare un tetto_

 _ai corpi senza pace offro il mio letto_

 _Alle anime perse dovremmo dare un tetto_

 _ai corpi senza pace offro il mio letto…_

Sitôt que la chanson de son groupe préféré, Tre allegri ragazzi morti, jaillit de son lecteur MP3, Alessandra commença à chanter, de sa voix profonde d'alto. Étant allongée sous une voiture qu'elle était en train de réparer, son chant avait une sonorité différente, mais elle s'en fichait.

 _Figlia di quel ragazzo che nessuno ha visto più_

 _passato vent'anni fa e non tornato ancora_

 _Si divertì con sua madre come sapeva fare_

 _lasciandola addormentata a sorridere e a sognare_

 _Alle anime perse dovremmo dare un tetto_

 _ai corpi senza pace offro il mio letto_

 _Alle anime perse dovremmo dare un tetto_

 _ai corpi senza pace offro il mio letto_

 _Caspita_ , à l'instant même elle avait juste envie de lâcher ses outils et de se redresser pour commencer un duo enflammé avec sa chaîne Hi-fi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

\- _Calmati ragazza,_ murmura t-elle à elle-même.

Elle avait un travail à terminer et il valait mieux le faire au plus vite, si elle voulait qu'un peu d'argent rentre dans les caisses. Même si elle était le seul garage de la petite ville située à quelques kilomètres de chez elle, les gens ne cassaient pas leur voiture tous les jours, ce qui faisait de son métier une source de revenus assez irrégulière. Heureusement, elle avait à côté son travail de traductrice ; avec les quelques légumes qu'elle vendait au marché, cela lui permettait de joindre les deux bouts… la plupart du temps. Aussi mieux valait-il satisfaire son client au plus vi –

 _-_ ALESSANDRA !

Le cri fut si soudain qu'il la fit bondir, et elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le métal.

\- _Porca puttana_ , Cluster ! jura t-elle en se dégageant du dessous de la voiture pour se relever en se massant le front. Ça te tuerait de t'annoncer au lieu de hurler comme un putois ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de…

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement quand elle remarqua la figure du robot, visible via l'embrasure de la large fenêtre. Ses yeux – pardon, optiques étaient écarquillés, le métal qui composait son visage était tordu en une expression effrayée, et il tentait sans grand succès de contenir les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps. Alessandra se tendit immédiatement, son cœur serré d'inquiétude alors qu'elle sortait pour rejoindre Cluster, agenouillé dans le jardin tandis que ses mains agrippaient nerveusement le sol, ses doigts labourant la terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Cluster ? demanda t-elle doucement, espérant au moins calmer son agitation.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Il fallut une bonne minute pour que le cerveau d'Alessandra enregistre ses mots comme une information et non pas une blague.

\- …Excuse-moi ? parvint-elle à articuler.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! s'écria Cluster, la faisant sursauter. Tu n'es pas sourde, non ?! J'ai fini de nettoyer mon abri, j'ai tout rangé, je suis pleinement rechargé, j'ai suffisamment d'Energon donc pas besoin d'aller en chercher, j'ai enfoui les derniers restes de ma capsule et aménagé les quelques morceaux utilisables dans la cachette, pour faire court il n'y a plus rien qui puisse m'occuper et ça me rend dingue !

Il serra les dents sitôt qu'il eut terminé, une légère honte lui serrant le spark. Il n'avait pas à hurler sur cette humaine, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes. Il la vit lever les mains et ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire.

À vrai dire Alessandra hésitait entre exprimer son exaspération devant l'attitude de Cluster qui rappelait celle d'un enfant qui s'ennuyait et réclamait de l'attention, ou témoigner son inquiétude devant le fait qu'être inoccupé le fasse paniquer à ce point.

Elle choisit de lui porter assistance, ou au moins d'essayer.

\- Tu n'as fait que des corvées, Cluster. Pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas de ton temps libre pour faire quelques loisirs ?

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de dire une idiotie.

\- Tu… sais ce qu'est un loisir au moins ?

\- Évidemment je ne suis pas stupide !

\- Alors pourquoi me fixer comme si j'étais une imbécile ?!

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il y a un loisir qui me conviendrait malgré le fait que je suis sur une planète de minus et sans partenaire cybertronien ?! Les rares que je connaisse, comme la balle ou le bras de fer, ne se font qu'avec des personnes de ma taille.

\- Et tu n'as pas de passe-temps que tu peux faire par toi-même ?

Il secoua la tête en un "non" catégorique. Alessandra poussa un soupir, résistant à l'envie de se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire un tour ? Le coin est assez beau pour que tu y roules un peu.

Il considéra l'idée. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était toujours mieux que de se tourner les pouces. Puis il se rappela d'un détail important.

\- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? demanda t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais non, dit-elle en secouant la tête, j'ai encore du travail, désolé.

Son enthousiasme disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Il n'est pas question que j'y ailles seul.

\- Mais enfin… commença t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Alessandra, coupa t-il, ses optiques plissés, appuyant les mots suivants qui sortirent de sa bouche. Je suis resté seul pendant _quatre cent_ cycles solaires. Que l'endroit soit joli ou non, je m'en fiche. Les étoiles étaient belles aussi, et cette beauté ne m'a offert _aucun_ réconfort pendant tout ce temps où j'ai dérivé dans l'espace dans ma capsule et où je ne pouvais strictement _rien_ _faire_.

Il se tenait debout, désormais, les bras croisés pour garder une façade impassible. Mais il se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau dans des souvenirs qui le tourmentaient encore, il essayait de ne pas se remémorer à quel point cette solitude l'avait rendu presque fou.

Il fut surpris de voir de l'empathie dans les yeux qu'Alessandra. Après tout, chez les Décepticons, on se moquait de l'autre s'il montrait une faiblesse, on le rabaissait, on ne le réconfortait pas. Il y avait bien eu une exception mais il s'interdit d'y penser…

\- Si ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, alors ne le fais pas. Est-ce que tu préfères lire ?

Intérieurement, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pose plus de questions sur cette épisode de sa vie, et il était reconnaissant qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Il n'était pas prêt à parler de tout ça, c'était encore trop récent…

Puis son cerveau enregistra la seconde phrase et ses optiques s'illuminèrent. Il ne put cacher l'excitation dans sa voix :

\- Lire ? Vous avez de quoi lire, sur Terre ?

Alessandra leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant le comportement du robot.

\- _Oh mio dio_ , Cluster, notre technologie est peut-être obsolète comparée à la vôtre, mais nous savons écrire et surtout imaginer. Il y a tellement de livres dans le monde qu'on ne pourrait tous les lire en une seule vie. Tu as des préférences de lecture ?

\- Oh… Oh ! J'aime bien les récits de guerriers, mais surtout d'aventure, où on découvre de nouveaux lieux ! Si ça valorise les liens familiaux ou amicaux, c'est encore mieux !

Il crut voir une ampoule apparaître au-dessus de la tête d'Alessandra, avant qu'elle ne parte en courant dans sa maison pour revenir presqu'aussitôt, tenant un étrange rectangle à la main qu'elle lui tendit, et qu'il saisit sans trop comprendre.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un _léger_ problème, et elle commença à pouffer. Le livre était peut-être large à ses yeux, mais dans la main de Cluster, il avait la taille d'un timbre poste. Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait être si drôle.

\- Désolé, désolé, j'avais oublié la différence de taille. Cher Cluster, ceci est un livre humain.

L'expression choquée du robot faillit la faire étrangler de rire. Il fixait l'objet comme s'il ignorait quoi en faire, et elle lui montra qu'il fallait l'ouvrir et tourner les pages, couvertes de caractères humains sur lesquels il devait zoomer pour les déchiffrer.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous lire ça, il n'y a pas d'écran !

\- Pardonne à nos vieilles habitudes d'écrire sur ce support depuis des millénaires, ce qui ne nous as jamais empêché de passer un bon moment de lecture.

Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible face à son ton sarcastique, puis décida de donner une chance aux coutumes humaines. Il retourna aux falaises et s'installa pour commencer à lire, laissant Alessandra retourner à ses moteurs.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Elle s'étira et fit craquer ses articulations, la fatigue pesant sur son corps. Une douche, un repas rapide, et au lit ! Mais elle n'en était qu'à la moitié du programme quand on toqua doucement à la porte. Elle réprima un bâillement alors qu'elle ouvrait, et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux optiques rouges brillantes. Un genou à terre pour ne pas paraître trop grand, Cluster lui tendait le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu en as d'autres.

Il avait été ébranlé par sa lecture, touché au plus profond de son spark par la manière d'écrire de cet humain. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait dévoré cette œuvre en un klik, même si presque une journée s'était écoulée. Et il avait envie d'en lire plus, tellement plus…

Tout cela, Alessandra put le lire dans son regard. Il était, sans mauvais jeu de mots, un livre ouvert à l'instant. Et c'était adorable à voir.

Elle sourit, d'un de ces sourires qui illuminent la nuit, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une pile de livres dans les bras.

Cela lui faisait plaisir, de trouver quelqu'un qui partageait la même passion pour la lecture. Et si cela permettait à Cluster de tenir ses vieux démons à distance, tout en lui offrant un univers dans lequel il semblait aimer plonger, alors elle n'hésiterait à le fournir en rêves.

* * *

 **Caspita** : bon sang

 **Calmati ragazza** : calme toi jeune fille

 **Oh mio dio:** oh mon dieu

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont la seule chose que je tire de mes histoires, elles me permettent de connaître votre avis, et surtout elles me donnent la motivation de continuer :D**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Cao**


	4. La mer des souvenirs

_L'odeur âcre du sang._

 _Elle la prend à la gorge comme une main vicieuse qui cherche à l'étouffer._

 _Le bitume racle sa joue, envahit son champ de vision._

 _Le monde extérieur ne lui parvient qu'à travers un théâtre d'ombres tremblantes._

 _Laquelle est la sienne ? Laquelle est la leur ?_

 _Les coups se sont abattus et pleuvent encore, elle entend ses gémissements qui se font de plus en plus faibles._

 _Elle n'arrive pas à se relever. Un poids pèse sur son dos et lui interdit tout mouvement._

 _Des ricanements. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre. Son père croasse de douleur._

 _Elle veut leur crier d'arrêter, mais ce n'est qu'un murmure étranglé qui s'échappe de ses lèvres._

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette violence ? Pourquoi provoquer autant de souffrance ?_

 _Il ne s'exprime plus qu'en borborygmes. Elle arrive à bouger un tout petit peu, pour apercevoir sa figure ensanglanté._

 _Elle ne peut plus pleurer. Ses yeux se sont asséchés._

 _Lorsqu'elle tente d'avancer une main vers son père, le membre est écrasé sans pitié._

 _Elle n'entend plus leurs paroles moqueuses et haineuses. Elle n'a plus assez de forces._

 _Puis les coups s'arrêtent. Ils ne s'amusent plus. Petit à petit le monde autour d'elle se tait, s'emplit de silence._

 _Ils ne restent plus qu'eux, et personne ne vient à leur secours. Personne, alors qu'ils agonisent sur le béton._

 _Son appel à l'aide est la dernière chose qui sort de sa gorge, avant que tout ne devienne noir._

O*O*O*O*O*O

Alessandra se réveilla en sursaut, ses mains agrippant les draps trempés de sueur. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas de retour dans cette maudite ruelle, qu'elle était bien chez elle, à l'abri dans son lit. Elle poussa un gémissement éreinté alors qu'elle ramenait ses genoux tremblants contre elle.

Elle haïssait ce cauchemar. Elle haïssait perdre ses moyens de cette façon, de ressasser encore et encore de cet évènement atroce. Il était déjà arrivé une fois, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le revive, qu'elle soit obligée de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait perdu cette nuit-là ? C'était comme si le sort lui riait au nez, lui rappelait à quel point elle avait été impuissante tandis que les voyous tabassaient son père, oui, elle connaissait cette histoire, elle avait été gravée dans sa chair meurtrie, et ce pour toujours, alors pourquoi accentuer sa souffrance en faisant rejouer cette scène comme un spectacle macabre ?

Elle rejeta brutalement les couvertures qui l'étouffaient. Entre quatre murs, les cauchemars fermentaient, tout comme son esprit, elle avait besoin d'air frais. Ici, dans ce coin perdu de Toscane, les nuits pouvaient tantôt se refroidir et apporter un peu de soulagement par rapport à l'air brûlant de la journée, tantôt l'atmosphère pouvait être encore plus lourde une fois le soleil couché, comme c'était le cas cette nuit-là. Alessandra avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées.

Littéralement.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit, ses pas éclairés par la demi-lune, marchant à travers la lande pour se diriger avec les falaises. Là, elle emprunta un chemin escarpé qui menait jusqu'à une petite crique.

Rares étaient les personnes qui connaissaient cet endroit. C'était le genre de petite plage sauvage faite de galets, un pan de falaise qui s'était effondré après des siècles d'érosion pour former ainsi un lieu propice à la baignade.

Alessandra inspira une longue goulée d'air salé, qui chassa une partie de la peur enfouie en elle. Puis elle enleva ses vêtements et s'enfonça dans l'eau fraîche, jusqu'à n'avoir plus pied. Elle se laissa flotter, portée par la mer, qui commença à la bercer comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant en quête de réconfort. Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit dans les étoiles, une lumière douce et lointaine dont elle ne se lassait pas, un millier de points dans l'infini qu'elle se plaisait à contempler.

Si elle se laissait dériver, qui l'empêcherait de partir vers le large ? Les étoiles et les falaises seraient bien indifférentes. Et la mer, déesse impitoyable, engloutirait son corps basané sans hésiter si elle se laissait aller. Elle aussi, point dans l'infini, clignoterait avant de s'éteindre, et les gens ne remarqueraient sa disparition que bien après, tout comme on ne se rend compte que tardivement qu'une étoile est morte depuis des années-lumières.

Oui, elle n'était rien, un grain de sable, mais même les grains ont droit à une existence.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, une voix emplit le silence d'un puissant murmure.

\- Alessandra ?

Elle se retourna, pour voir Cluster posté sur la berge. Son armure scintillait légèrement sous la lumière de la lune, et ses optiques rougeoyaient dans la pénombre. Elle sentait qu'il l'observait, depuis quand était-il ici ? Elle avait oublié que cet endroit était devenu son domicile, que la crevasse non loin lui servait de refuge.

Elle s'approcha, ses bras et ses jambes guidant son corps dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres du géant de métal, ses pieds posés sur les galets profonds.

\- Tu ne rechar – dors pas, constata t-il.

\- Tout comme tu ne recharges pas, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il détourna le regard. Il semblait un peu perdu, comme un enfant qu'on avait brutalement tiré du lit et qui n'était pas tout à fait réveillé.

S'il lui disait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se reposer, elle lui demanderait sûrement pourquoi. Et il lui rétorquerait que ça ne la regardait pas, elle s'en offusquerait, cela provoquerait une tension qui gâcherait l'atmosphère paisible de la nuit. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Il s'était brutalement réveillé, assailli par les souvenirs – _la course, la main qui tirait son bras et le guidait, les coups de blaster dans son dos, les cris de rage, la peur qui étouffait son spark, la voix devant lui, la seule chose en quoi il espérait, son corps brutalement jeté dans la capsule de sauvetage, le visage de l'autre côté du verre, le sourire triste, les derniers mots criés avant l'éjection de la capsule, l'énergon qui éclabousse son champ de vision, les étoiles insensibles à ses pleurs_ – et il était sorti pour se changer les idées. L'heure était calme, et il avait eu envie d'en profiter. Il avait été surpris de trouver Alessandra dans la mer, et il s'était demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans cette masse d'eau salée, au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais une étrange tranquillité émanait de la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait osé déranger que lorsqu'elle avait été un peu trop loin de la berge à son goût.

Maintenant ils étaient là, tous les deux, et lui ne savait que dire.

Il se tordit légèrement les mains sans y prendre garde, un geste qui n'échappa pas à l'humaine.

\- Je te l'ai pas dit, dit-elle d'une voix gênée mais douce, mais j'aime bien nager ici, c'est agréable quand il n'y a personne et ça me détend. Pardon si j'ai envahi ton espace personnel.

\- Franchement je te laisse volontiers ce liquide, je n'ai aucune envie de considérer cette matière comme faisant parti de mon espace.

Elle sourit. Le Cluster dédaigneux avait refait surface, dissipant ainsi le malaise du robot.

\- Ah bon ? rétorqua t-elle d'un ton faussement naïf. À t'entendre on pourrait croire que tu as peur de l'eau.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était lui ou elle le cherchait ?

Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle lâcha un petit rire.

\- Désolé. Mais ça m'étonne que l'eau te dégoûte à ce point. Il n'y en a pas sur Cybertron ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Les liquides présents sur Cybertron étaient assez rares ; il y avait surtout de l'énergon liquide et parfois des puits d'huile.

Un soupir nostalgique lui échappa.

\- Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour me plonger à nouveau dans un bon bain d'huile ! Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se relaxer et remettre ses rouages à neuf.

Perdu dans sa rêverie, il ne remarqua pas le sourire goguenard qui étira les lèvres d'Alessandra.

\- Sur terre, il faudrait une piscine olympique pour t'accueillir… Et encore, tu aurais tout juste de quoi te tremper les pieds. Et on aurait besoin de… quoi, quelques milliers de bidons d'huile moteur pour remplir le tout ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais t'imaginer patauger dans cette baignoire atypique est une idée hilarante.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est "hilarant".

\- Humour à deux balles. Il faudra t'y faire.

Il leva les optiques au ciel devant son ton railleur. Pourquoi il restait avec une humaine aussi agaçante déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller et que, d'après les propos de la femme, les habitants de cette planète avaient tendance à considérer ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas comme une menace et donc à l'éradiquer au plus vite. Il ignorait si la puissance de feu de ces masses de chair faciles à effrayer était suffisante pour lui nuire – il en doutait mais il n'avait aucune envie de le vérifier. S'il avait fui la violence de Cybertron, ce n'était pas pour en trouver une autre sur Terre.

Il voulait être tranquille. Ce n'était sûrement pas trop en demander.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit inquiétant, qui ressemblait à une ventilation qui explosait, venir de l'humaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! demanda t-il, la panique perceptible dans sa voix. Tu as un problème ? Tu es cassée ?

Il fut pris de court par Alessandra qui pouffa devant sa réaction.

\- C'est extrêmement adorable de te voir te mettre dans tous tes états pour un petit éternuement.

Il suffit d'une rapide explication de l'humaine pour que Cluster comprenne qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien, et il se sentit atrocement gêné et en même temps furieux d'avoir réagi de manière aussi ridicule. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme se moque encore de lui, mais elle se contenta de lui offrir un doux sourire.

\- J'ai juste un peu froid, Cluster. Je pense qu'il est temps que je sorte.

\- D'accord… murmura Cluster.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'Alessandra ne bougeait pas, il ajouta :

\- Et pourquoi tu restes dans l'eau dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que tu es planté sur la berge et j'aimerais avoir un peu d'intimité pour me changer, gros malin.

Il haussa un sourcil, confus.

\- Te changer ? Te changer en quoi ? Les humains n'ont pas d'alt-mode que je sache.

Elle se mit une claque sur le front.

\- Je parlais de mes vêtements. Tu sais, ces morceaux de tissus qui me couvrent le corps ? D'ailleurs… ajouta t-elle en étudiant la crique, les sourcils froncés. Où sont-ils passés ?

Cluster regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de ces "vêtements", tout en notant qu'il aurait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur les coutumes humaines, s'il voulait éviter d'autres incompréhensions.

Il fit un pas sur le côté, et remarqua que les cailloux étaient plus durs sur cette partie là. Il baissa la tête, et vit que, sur l'espace où il se tenait debout l'instant d'avant, étaient posés les habits d'Alessandra. Il les prit délicatement entre ses gros doigts, et ne put retenir une grimace face à leur aspect sale et chiffonné. Il vit l'humaine s'approcher de lui, les bras croisés pour protéger le haut de son corps de son regard.

\- J'ai marché dessus, dit-il d'un ton navré alors qu'il lui tendait les vêtements.

\- _Porca miseria_ … murmura t-elle, abasourdie devant leur piteux état. Au moins je sais qu'il ne faudra jamais te demander de faire le repassage.

Avec un soupir, elle les saisit à bout de bras, puis, après un instant d'hésitation, elle les plongea dans l'eau et commença à les frotter. Cluster fronça les sourcils devant son comportement.

\- Tu as froid parce que tu es mouillé, non ? Alors pourquoi tremper ce qui te couvre ?

\- Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de me balader à poil.

\- Mais cet endroit est isolé, il n'y a personne pour te voir, objecta t-il.

\- Si : toi.

Il pinça l'espace entre ses deux optiques, un soupir irrité s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? Que je vais te reluquer ? Le jour où je ressentirai une attirance physique pour une forme de vie organique n'est pas arrivé. Alors arrête de faire ta difficile et sors avant d'attraper un rhume, une pneumonie ou tout autre maladie liée à une exposition à de basses températures.

Alessandra grommela un "on a fait ses recherches à ce que je vois". Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle se décida à sortir, non sans se servir de ses habits comme bouclier contre les regards déplacés que Cluster pourrait lui lancer. Elle fut surprise de le voir poser un genou à terre et tendre une main vers elle, paume tournée vers le ciel.

\- Sans protection – du moins je suppose que c'est là la fonction des "vêtements" – tu risques de te blesser sur le chemin du retour. Je peux t'emmener jusqu'à chez toi. Vous autres humains êtes si fragiles, il suffit d'un rien pour que vous vous brisiez.

Alessandra resta quelques secondes à fixer la main posée au sol, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Cluster, la confusion et la méfiance visibles dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

 _Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures et que je reste seul et perdu sur cette planète._

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, rétorqua t-il d'un ton sarcastique qui chassa sa première pensée, peut-être parce que j'ai suffisamment d'honneur pour refuser de te voir mourir jusqu'à ce que j'ai payé toutes mes dettes ?

\- Tu n'as aucune dette envers moi, répondit-elle, néanmoins intriguée par sa remarque.

\- Tu m'as soigné, réparé. J'ai repris des forces grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

\- Oh ça va je ne te demande pas une médaille. Mais si tu veux voir les choses de cette manière, c'est ton droit.

\- Parce que toi, tu ne me considères pas comme endetté ?

Elle détourna le regard, et ne répondit rien alors qu'elle s'avançait et s'installait dans sa main. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si petite qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il la regardait toujours d'en haut, ce qui réduisait sa taille. En tout cas, elle avait l'air moins fragile qu'elle ne lui avait paru auparavant.

Debout, elle s'accrocha à ses doigts, cachant son corps du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, puis hocha la tête, signe qu'il pouvait se mettre en marche. Redressant délicatement son bras pour ne pas lui perdre l'équilibre, il la souleva à sa hauteur, et commença à marcher.

Malgré les secousses à chaque pas qui manquait de la faire trébucher, Alessandra devait avouer que la vue était époustouflante depuis là-haut. Le sol filait à toute vitesse et le vent fouettait ses cheveux humides. Son regard portait loin, et le monde lui semblait à la fois immense et minuscule.

Son visage prit une expression émerveillée, qui n'échappa pas à Cluster.

Un sourire malicieux flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à avancer. C'était amusant de voir que quelques pas suffisaient à impressionner cette petite créature.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la maison de l'humaine, trop vite à son goût. Il la déposa doucement au sol, sur le pas de sa porte. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le froid la faisait frissonner, mais elle n'en tint pas compte alors qu'elle lui souriait avec gratitude et le remerciait de l'avoir ramenée. Il haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grand chose. Puis il lui demanda si elle comptait aller retourner dormir.

\- Peut-être. Au pire si je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil je lirai un peu. Et toi ?

\- Je ferai pareil je suppose. Ma recharge est terminée alors je peux en profiter pour terminer "D'acier". Je ne comprends pas tout…

\- Mais tu trouves ça captivant, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'allais dire "intéressant" mais cet adjectif convient aussi, rétorqua t-il d'un ton qui voulait paraître désintéressé.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais lui lança un sourire amusé. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis s'engouffra dans sa maison, laissant Cluster seul.

Alors qu'il retournait dans son abri, le robot ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un regret, un seul, celui de ne pas avoir proposé à Alessandra de lire à ses côtés, s'ils comptaient le faire tous les deux.

Il secoua la tête. Allons, il était un grand garçon. Il n'avait pas constamment besoin d'avoir cette humaine collée aux basques, il était tout à fait capable de passer du temps avec lui-même.

…Du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

 **Même si j'aime beaucoup écrire sur ces deux là, j'aimerais bien savoir si vous les appréciez également. Vous me feriez extrêmement plaisir en m'envoyant une review.**

 **En fait tout auteur de fanfiction adore recevoir des reviews. Je dis ça je dis rien.**

 **Enfin bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt peut être !**

 **Cao**


	5. La balade des vivants

_Le feu avait embrasé le ciel._

 _Il leva la tête vers le firmament, qui semblait plongé dans un crépuscule éternel, où se découpaient d'immenses tours de métal, structures noires contre plafond incandescent. Où était-il ? Une foule l'entourait et le pressait d'avancer vers une destination inconnue. L'atmosphère était chargée de fumée, lourde et suffocante. Dans les yeux de ses semblables brillait une lueur inquiétante, qui ne le rassura nullement. Que faisait-il ici, dans cette mer d'optiques écarlates, lui qui avait fui ? Le malaise s'installa dans son spark et devint grandissant. L'emblème de sa faction était présent partout, même sur son propre châssis, alors qu'il l'avait arraché il y a des années. Puis, il comprit._

 _Kaon. Il était à Kaon. La panique le saisit. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? N'avait-il pas quitté Cybertron il y a de ça bien longtemps ?_

 _Il ne put s'attarder sur ces pensées. La foule continuait de se mouvoir, et il dut suivre la marche pour ne pas se faire écraser. Puis il déboucha sur une grande place, où des centaines de robots étaient amassés. Au centre, une grande tribune avait été élevée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?_

 _« Traître ! »_

 _Il se raidit._

 _« Traître ! Traître ! »_

 _Mais il se rendit compte que le mot scandé par mille bouches ne lui était pas adressé. De l'autre côté de la place, la foule s'était séparée en deux, pour laisser passer un cortège dont il ne parvint pas à voir immédiatement de qui ou de quoi il était composé. Puis il fut saisi d'effroi lorsqu'il vit celui à la tête du cortège, un titan qui se démarquait de la masse et dont personne n'ignorait le nom._

 _Leur chef. Leur seigneur. Leur maître craint et redouté, qu'il s'était juré de ne plus suivre._

 _Alors pourquoi était-il ici !_

 _Lorsque lui et ses sous-fifres montèrent sur l'estrade, il vit alors ce qu'ils traînaient derrière eux. Pendant un instant son spark cessa de battre. Même s'il était couvert de chaînes, même si les marques de coups et l'énergon qui couvraient son corps le rendaient méconnaissable, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille._

 _« Maître ! »_

 _Mais son cri fut perdu dans ceux tonitrués par la foule._

 _« Traître, traître ! À mort ! »_

 _Il comprit alors. Ce n'était pas une estrade._

 _C'était un échafaud._

 _Le prisonnier fut mis à genoux. Le leader fit jaillir une lame de son bras, puis se tourna vers les mechs rassemblés autour de lui._

 _Le robot ne prêta aucune attention à son discours. Il était trop perdu pour cela._

 _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Ce n'était jamais arrivé, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça ! Son maître n'avait pas été capturé, son maître n'avait pas été exécuté !_

 _Ce n'était pas comme ça que son mentor était mort !_

 _Ce qui se passa ensuite dura une seconde. Un éclair blanc. La tête qui roulait sur le sol. Le corps qui s'affaissait dans une mare d'énergon. Et les hurlement extatiques d'une foule devant la mort d'un des leurs._

 _« Voilà le prix à payer, tonna le robot argenté, pour les lâches et les déserteurs ! »_

 _Puis il tourna la tête et plongea ses optiques dans les siennes, un regard de fou, un regard effrayant qui semblait le percer de part en part. Le robot comprit, avec un frisson, que son tour était venu._

 _Une main lui saisit un bras. Une autre son cou. En un instant, il fut mis à terre, sa tête cognant le sol. Des griffes se plantaient dans tout son corps, plaquaient ses membres et les tordaient vicieusement._

 _« Voilà le prix à payer, voilà le prix à payer, » répéta la foule comme un seul être._

 _Il hurla. Bras et jambes étaient tirés au point d'être arrachés, les blessures fleurissaient sur son corps comme une moisson macabre._

 _Puis quelque chose de froid et pointu se planta dans sa poitrine, et son hurlement mourut en même temps que son spark s'éteignit._

 _« Nul n'échappe à Mégatron ! »_

O*O*O*O*O*O

Son cri résonna dans la caverne. Il se redressa brutalement de sa couchette, tomba au sol, se cogna la tête qui résonna comme une cloche, tenta de se relever, se prit les pieds dans un câble, s'écrasa à nouveau comme une masse, se releva encore une fois et se dirigea d'une course chancelante vers la sortie.

La lumière. Quitter les ténèbres. Aller vers la lumière, fuir les démons du noir.

Il plongea brutalement dans la mer, son corps soulevant des gerbes d'écume. Le contact avec l'eau glacée refroidit ses circuits en surchauffe et lui fit petit à petit reprendre ses esprits, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, les tremblements qui le parcouraient s'apaisent.

Puis il fut suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte de sa position.

\- Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai !

Il sortit de l'eau à toute vitesse. Mais quel imbécile ! Il allait rouiller à coup sûr avec toute cette flotte ! Grommelant des injures à voix basse contre lui-même, il se dirigea vers sa cachette puis saisit un large morceau de tissu, cousu à partir de différents draps, cadeau d'Alessandra. Il s'entreprit de s'essuyer méthodiquement, plaque par plaque, mais vite, car s'il ne dépêchait pas le sel risquait de sécher et de se coincer entre ses joints.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il laissa tomber le chiffon au sol, avant de pousser un soupir et d'enfoncer son visage entre ses mains.

Dire que ce cauchemar l'avait secoué était un euphémisme.

Il était _terrifié_.

"Nul n'échappe à Mégatron". Cette phrase remonta dans sa conscience et il frissonna. Pourquoi avoir fait un cauchemar pareil ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ses craintes les plus profondes refassent surface ? Mégatron n'avait que faire d'un simple soldat comme lui… Enfin non il était quand même un combattant hors pair ! Mais bon guerrier ou non, il avait déserté… Et il avait perdu tout moyen de communication, tout moyen de savoir à propos du déroulement de la guerre sur Cybertron. Qui, des Décepticons ou des Autobots, avaient le dessus, il n'en savait rien. Si Mégatron avait envoyé des équipes de recherches pour retrouver son unité, il n'en savait rien. Qui sait, peut-être même que le Némésis se trouvait non loin !

Avec un grognement, il se releva. Oui, il était ignorant, et alors ?! S'il avait déserté, c'était pour une bonne raison ! Il ne voulait qu'une chose, se retirer de son ancien monde. Mais était-il possible de disparaître entièrement ?

Il baissa les yeux vers son châssis, puis vers les morceaux de la capsule de sauvetage entassés dans un coin. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'avec la technologie de son monde… Après une rapide analyse des pièces, il hocha la tête. Oui, peut-être qu'avec ce qu'il avait à sa disposition il serait capable de s'effacer entièrement. Il n'était pas un mécanicien professionnel, mais il espérait que les quelques connaissances qu'il possédait seraient suffisantes.

Mais alors qu'il allait se mettre au travail, il se rappela d'un détail : quand bien même il réussirait à construire le dispositif qu'il avait en tête, il ne pourrait pas l'installer tout seul.

Il poussa un autre soupir. Il fallait demander de l'aide à Alessandra, encore une fois. Puis il tiqua : comptait-il laisser son sort entre les mains d'une vie organique ? Presqu'immédiatement, sa conscience répondit que oui. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait confiance en l'humaine. Elle l'avait déjà touché, réparé. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas du mal. Non, ce qui lui posait vraiment problème, c'était le fait qu'il serait encore plus endetté en lui demandant son service. C'était ce qu'il faisait tout le temps : il demandait, il demandait, et Alessandra donnait, mais lui, que lui avait-il offert en échange ? Pas grand-chose, voire rien du tout.

Puis il se souvint de son mentor. Lui aussi lui avait beaucoup donné, il l'avait aidé, sans rien demander en retour. Toujours à s'inquiéter du sort des autres, au point d'oublier le sien. Et par conséquent…

Cluster se mordit le poing. Assez. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le sentimental.

Il se mit au travail. Quand il aurait terminé, il irait voir Alessandra, il irait lui demander de l'aider, et en échange, il lui donnerait ce qu'elle souhaitait.

O*O*O*O*O*O

\- Un tour en voiture.

Cluster, devant la réponse, n'eut pas l'air étonné. Il était clairement abasourdi.

\- Cluster, ferme la bouche ou tu vas avaler des mouches.

Grimaçant de dégoût à l'idée qu'il puisse ingurgiter une matière organique, il obtempéra. Mais il restait intrigué par la requête d'Alessandra. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle ajouta :

\- Si tu te demandes pourquoi, laisse-moi t'expliquer : ça fait des jours que je ne suis pas sortie. Je pourrais marcher par moi-même, c'est vrai, mais en voiture je pourrais aller plus loin. Et comme c'est toi qui conduis, je n'aurai pas à garder une vigilance constante et je pourrai me relaxer un peu.

\- C'est… logique.

\- Dans ce cas on est fixé. Bon, comment on installe ça ?

Elle désignait du doigt le dispositif qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Je vais t'expliquer pas à pas, d'accord ?

L'humaine hocha la tête. Il posa l'appareil à côté de lui avant de s'allonger au sol, le regard tourné vers le plafond de la caverne. Il ouvrit le revêtement de son châssis, découvrant les parties vulnérables cachées en-dessous. D'une voix calme et posé, il indiqua à Alessandra l'endroit où elle devait poser le dispositif, et où elle devait le souder. C'était un travail délicat qu'il ne pouvait pas réaliser car ses mains étaient trop grandes ; mais surtout il n'aurait pu voir, de son angle de vue, s'il procédait correctement, contrairement à Alessandra qui avait une vue d'ensemble.

Les minutes passèrent. Le silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par les instructions de Cluster. Tête penchée, la bouche pincée en une mince ligne, Alessandra était plongée dans son travail, minutieuse et concentrée. Le cybertronien lui avait expliqué que ce dispositif, construit grâce à la technologie avancée des Décepticons, pourrait atténuer sa signature énergétique, et ainsi le cacher des radars de ses semblables.

Étrangement elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Enfin, ce fut fini. Cluster se redressa en position assise tandis qu'Alessandra commençait à nettoyer ses outils. Il passa une main sur son châssis, pouvant sentir à travers le revêtement le léger bourdonnement de l'appareil. Cette sensation le rassura.

\- Merci.

Il fut tout autant surpris qu'Alessandra par le mot qui avait quitté ses lèvres. Primus, c'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait ! Puis un sourire à la fois goguenard et reconnaissant apparut sur le visage de l'humaine.

\- Voilà. Ce n'était pas si difficile à dire, non ?

Bien qu'il aurait voulu répliquer face à son ton insolent, Cluster dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort : témoigner de la gratitude était devenu étonnement facile.

Il se releva entièrement, s'étira tout en adressant un discret sourire à Alessandra.

À son tour d'honorer sa part du contrat.

O*O*O*O*O*O

Le paysage filait à toute vitesse.

Assise sur le siège conducteur, Alessandra avait baissé la fenêtre pour laisser le vent s'engouffrer et emmêler ce que Cluster connaissait sous le nom de "chevelure". Les mèches noires et bouclées, qui, en temps normal, effleuraient ses omoplates, virevoltaient à présent dans tous les sens, et s'il avait pu Cluster en aurait ri tant cela donnait un air à la fois étrange et sauvage à l'humaine. À la place un filet d'air s'échappa de sa ventilation, qu'il se dépêcha de réprimer. Alessandra ne tint pas compte du drôle de son qu'il avait produit et continua d'observer, avec un grand sourire, les collines qu'ils traversaient. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le siège, laissant son regard se perdre dans sa contemplation.

Que c'était agréable…

Quant à Cluster, il devait avouer que rouler à nouveau lui faisait du bien. La sensation de la vitesse, du vent qui glissait sur son capot, des roues qui filaient sur le sol, sensations qu'il avait failli oublier tant cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus ressenties. Cela lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il avait dû s'habituer à la présence de l'humaine posée sur son siège, mais cela n'avait, étrangement, rien d'insupportable. Ce n'était pas très différent de la fois où il l'avait transportée dans sa main.

Au final, ils profitaient tous les deux de ce tour.

Finalement, après environ une heure, Cluster s'arrêta en haut d'une colline. L'emplacement où ils se trouvaient offrait une magnifique vue panoramique. Le robot coupa le moteur tandis qu'Alessandra descendait pour s'allonger à même le sol, les bras repliés derrière sa tête.

Un silence confortable s'installa. La Terre offrait des paysages bien différents par rapport à Cybertron, mais il devait avouer qu'ils avaient un charme particulier. Rien n'était régulier, les couleurs explosaient et se mêlaient en une étrange palette. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas comparer les deux mondes, tant ils étaient opposés. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il vivait ici désormais ; autant s'habituer à la planète sur laquelle il avait trouvé refuge. Pourquoi pleurer un monde qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ? Il avait bien sûr eu le mal du pays au moment où il avait quitté Cybertron avec son maître ; mais ce sentiment s'était vite dissipé, et Cluster s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas particulièrement attaché à sa planète. Comme le disait un vieux dicton cybertronien, "où le spark aime, là est le foyer." Il n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir affirmer qu'il aimait la Terre – il en doutait franchement – mais pour la première fois depuis des lustres…

Il se sentait serein.

L'angoisse de ce matin avait désormais entièrement disparu, et ici, aux côtés de cette créature atypique, perdu dans la contemplation d'un monde calme et coloré, il était paisible.

O*O*O*O*O*O

L'après-midi était bien engagé. Après un bon pique-nique (pour Alessandra), et une discussion animée quant aux derniers livres qu'ils avaient lu, les deux compagnons prirent le chemin du retour, jusqu'à la crique. Là, à l'abri des regards, Cluster se transforma à nouveau, s'étirant et faisant jouer ses articulations. Alessandra pensa qu'il "roulait des mécaniques" et se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire à sa propre blague stupide. Lorsque le robot sut qu'elle avait des traductions à terminer, il lui proposa de venir travailler dans son abri, ce que, après une courte réflexion, elle accepta.

Bientôt la grotte fut enveloppée d'un silence agréable, Alessandra entourée de dictionnaires et griffonant sur son carnet, Cluster plongé dans la lecture des aventures de Sinbad le marin.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs heures qu'Alessandra releva la tête de son travail. Elle l'appela, tirant le cybertronien de son livre.

\- Oui ? demanda t-il, curieux.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour… Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'en diras un peu plus sur toi ? Sur ce qui t'a fait tel que tu es ? Sur ta propre histoire ? Si ça ne te pose pas problème bien sûr…

Il répondit sans réfléchir.

\- Sûrement un jour, oui. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Il se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Aïe, dans quoi s'était-il engagé… Mais le doux sourire de l'humaine et ses paroles le rassurèrent :

\- Prends ton temps. J'attendrai le moment où tu seras prêt, quand tu le voudras.

\- Merci, Alessandra.

Son sourire s'étira encore plus.

\- Tu sais que ça sonne très bien quand tu le dis ? Ça devrait devenir ta marque de fabrique.

Il leva les optiques au ciel de manière exagérée, mais ne put retenir les commissures de ses lèvres qui se relevaient légèrement.

\- Ne t'y habitues pas trop.

\- C'est ça oui, répliqua t-elle en clignant de l'oeil.

Il secoua la tête, même si son sourire s'étira encore plus sur son visage.

\- Juste une dernière question, Cluster…

Il haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux quémandeurs, presque suppliants.

\- Est-ce que ça te poserait problème de transporter d'autres personnes ?

* * *

 **Je crois que ce chapitre pose plus de questions qu'il n'en résout... ;)**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse au plus haut point ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt :)**


End file.
